Rise of the Demon Ghost Discontinued
by Zetsumi Ravencroft
Summary: Three Hundred years after the National Disarmorment war, Normals and Nexts have dissapeared from the world... but what will happen when these mighty machines of war are re-awakened?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any legal property of the Armored Core series (though I so wish I did…)

Hello fan-fiction readers, welcome to my first ever Fan Fic… I don't have much to say, except please be gentle with the reviews… I seriously despise flamers…

--

**Prologue: Slumber of the Metal Titans**

_300 hundred years… 300 hundred years ago the National Dismantlement war raged across the world, claiming thousands of lives. At the end of the war, the use of Normals and Nexts slowly declined over the centuries that passed, until finally… they just seemed to disappear of the face of the Earth. War-fare soon returned to the classic way of helicopters, tanks, and infantry… the concept of an AC being lost to the sands of time, as humanity had been forever changed by the usage of Kojima particles in weaponry. Entire sections of the earth had been rendered uninhabitable by the lethal Kojima particles, and salvage towns soon began to spring up out of the ruins of civilization._

_This is where it will all begin… three hundred years after Anatolia's mercenary changed the fate of human history forever… now another un-knowingly step up to do the same…_

_--_

Yeah I know… short prologue, but please R&R…


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any legal property of the Armored Core series

Here's the first chapter to my very first fan fic… please R&R

--

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Demon Ghost**

_July 31__st__, North American Quadrant, Town of Veldez_-

"Hey… come on, wait up, you know I'm not as fast as you!" A young, male voice cried out in the back alleys of the bleak, tiny junk town called Veldez. "Heh heh... You're just too slow!" A female voice called back, as two fifteen year olds chased each other through the back alleys. "Oh god damn it all… the male muttered, as he continued chasing his female companion through the alley ways.

The male was pale skinned, with piercing ice blue eyes, and dark raven black hair. He was clad in a hooded sleeveless back shirt, a pair of black pants that had multiple chains attached to them, a pair of silver dog tags around his neck, and a pair of old combat boots upon his feet. The female was pale skinned as well, with dark red eyes, and shocking silver hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt, with jean hip-huggers, and a pair of black and white sneakers. It was kind of obvious that the two had known each other for a very long time.

"Come on Kanna-chan… quit fooling around!" The boy yelled after Kanna, as she made a sharp turn into the labyrinth of alleys that filled Veldez. "No Zetsumi-kun… you've got to get faster if ya wanna catch me!" Kanna yelled back, as Zetsumi rounded the same corner. "You haven't changed at all!" Zetsumi yelled back, before the ground started to shake. "What the hell… is this an earthquake?" Zetsumi said, as he tried to steady himself, before a building a few blocks away went up in a fireball. "That's no earthquake… come on!" Kanna yelled out, as she suddenly changed course, grabbing Zetsumi by the wrist, and dragging him along.

The two teens quickly ran through the alleys, and streets of Veldez, as long range missle slammed into building around them, the small scrap town going up in flames. Kanna didn't stop dragging Zetsumi until they finally got to Kanna's house. Kanna's parents had been out so the house was basically empty. The two teens ran down to the basement, where Zetsumi watched as Kanna fished out a strange looking key, and opened part of the wall which revealed a second flight of stairs going down. Zetsumi had no time to question Kanna, as the sound of large metallic footfalls was heard outside. Kanna quickly hurried Zetsumi down the stairs, and they seemed to be in some large hangar that was built deep below the surface of the earth that was housing what looked like a massive raven black machine.

"Kanna-chan… what the hell is this?" Zetsumi asked, as Kanna went over to the hangar catwalk, Zetsumi following behind her. "Have you ever heard of the National Dismantlement war Zetsumi-kun?" Kanna asked, her voice carrying a grave tone to it. "You mean that war three hundred years ago? What about it?" Zetsumi asked, obviously confused right now. "Did you ever hear about Anatolia, and the great mercenary who ended that war?" Kanna asked again, as they continued to walk along the cat walk, standing behind the giant machine's head. "Isn't that just an old legend?" Zetsumi asked, still confused. "No Zetsumi-kun… that mercenary was my ancestor, and this machine we are standing above… this is his Next" Kanna said, and Zetsumi's jaw dropped. "Now hurry… get in the cockpit, and I'll direct you from here!" Kanna yelled, as she pushed Zetsumi, causing him to fall into the cockpit of the Next.


	3. First Shots fired

Ok… Chapter 2 is underway… I guess the Armored Core fan fics don't get read often huh?

Insert Disclaimer here

--

**Chapter 2: Open War… First Shots fired**

_July 31st, North American Quadrant, Town of Veldez, Hidden Underground Next Hangar_-

"Ow… that hurt…" Zetsumi muttered as he had banged his head on the edge of the cockpit during his fall into the Next. "Man… how the hell do I pilot this thing?" Zetsumi asked, as he pressed a random button and the cockpit hatch closed up on Zetsumi, leaving him basked in the glow of the blue tinted display panels that glowed brightly in the gloom. "Zetsumi… do you hear me?" Kanna's voice rang out inside the cockpit of the Next. "Yeah… I hear you, and I need to ask… why am I piloting this thing?" Zetsumi asked bitterness evident in his voice. "Look… I'll explain later, just listen to my instructions and we might be able to save the town…" Kanna told Zetsumi.

Kanna immediately began instructing Zetsumi on how to pilot the Next, and Zetsumi followed the instructions to the best of his ability. Kanna then told Zetsumi to move the next onto the deployment elevator, and prepare for an immediate fire-fight. Zetsumi took a huge gulp of his own spit, and he silently did what he was told, the ancient metal titan moving easily onto the launch elevator. Kanna keyed a few switches, and the entire ground above the hidden hangar slid apart, as the Raven Black Next slowly ascended to the Chaos above. Zetsumi kept his eyes anxiously glued to the main view screen, and what awaited him made him want to throw up.

"The whole town… it's gone!" Zetsumi cried out, as he viewed the burning wreckage that was once his home. "There's our culprits…" Kanna said to Zetsumi, as she pointed out the ones who had destroyed their home… six obviously outdated Normals, three that were outfitted with Bazookas, while the other three ere support types that were obviously customized to hold multiple missle launchers. "Those Bastards are gonna pay!" Zetsumi cried out, before he activated his Next's Boosters.

Zetsumi immediately opened fire on the Normal's with the Next's rifle, taking pot shots at them from long range, his aim being badly thrown off by his state of high acceleration. However, one of the Normals ended up taking a blind shot right in the cockpit, the high powered rifle shell easily piercing the ancient armor that covered the unit. Billowing smoke from the cockpit, the Bazooka wielding Normal fell over onto what remained of Veldez's city hall.

"I actually… killed him?" Zetsumi asked himself in shock as he realized what he had just done.

--

Stay tuned for the next chapter readers… or reader


End file.
